dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Treetune L.I.P. Conspicillatus
Background Treetune Lunis-Icho, better known by her full name Treetune L.I.P. Conspicillatus (she doesn't sign documents with her actual last name due to being on horrid terms with her birth parents) was born to Myrtle Icho and Daniel Lunis, two fairly wealthy bat anthros from Australia, who moved to the US when Tree was two. Tree was born with a rare defect that made her wings smaller than normal; she couldn't fly. Just as well, as she's absolutely terrified of heights. Because kids are assholes, Tree was often bullied for her inability to fly, and she ended up starting to skip school to stay at home. Her parents didn't find out, because she'd been practicing alchemy and managed to make a fairly well done construct to take her place at school. She spent most of her time playing with her pets, who all seemed to die horrible deaths. Dolphi I threw himself into a trash disposal. Dolphi II starved himself to death. It was a genuine surprise when Dolphi III lived to be three, but after he died, no one ever flushed him, so his spirit couldn't rest. As for her gerbils, Sunny was eaten by a cat the day after Tree got her. Snowy lived to the old age of three, but when she was younger, she lost part of her tail in a horrible accident that ended up being what turned Tree onto alchemy, as when Tree tried to reattach the tail with alchemy, it didn't work, but it did make a damn good cup of orange soda. After Snowy died, Tree made a deal with a genie to bring her back as a ghost. During Snowy's time as a dead gerbil, she'd managed to get a job as a part-time grim reaper. Alchemy Academy "So, why'd you come to Alchemy Academy?" "Chicks, booze. Oh, wait, why '''I' came? Oh, I want to take over the world someday and Alchemy's the best way to do it. Now here's $10,000'.'' Do me a favor and put me on the roster already." "Done." --How Tree got into the Academy When Tree was ten, she stole $40,000 from her parents and ran off to Alchemy Academy USA to become an Alchemist. While there, she met two people who would eventually become her best friends, Beatrice Jameson and Taffy Saltwater. They became known as the "Power Trio" and basically were the top of their classes, even with Taffy's horrid grades. Taffy had been the one who introduced Tree to what's called a "living weapon," a weapon made using the energy of the God of Doom, Todd. Taffy had made one, a living Demolition Broom that he'd used to get into the school. Tree had bribed the principal, and Taffy and Beatrice had both beaten the crud out of him to get into the school. All three of them graduated with top grades, and remained rather close. The Infamous Christmas Party "What happens at the party, stays at the party." ''-- Alchemist saying When Tree was 13, an Alchemist named Steve the Powerful held a Christmas Party at his house. Steve the Powerful had once been a children's show host, but he lost it all when a rival alchemist named Joe the Scrappy stole his life, his girlfriend, his house, AND his dog. And so Steve the Powerful was holding siege against Joe the Scrappy's house and the imbeciles who would have dared go to Joe's party from Steve the Powerful's roof. As per the par for alchemist parties, everyone was drunk out of their minds. Including the underage members of the party, like Tree, Taffy, and Beatrice. While Steve conspired to fire Taffy out of a cannon at Joe's house, Tree and Beatrice spent their time at the bar. That day, Tree had made a special formula that she had no idea what it did yet with the help of Scrum, an alchemist who at the time was running around the house naked with his underwear on his head. She needed someone to test it on, and in her drunken madness, decided to test it on Beatrice. She forced the formula into Beatrice's mouth and Beatrice ended up drinking the whole thing. The effects of the potion became known pretty quickly; Beatrice turned into a Fluffy, which is a sort of stuffed animal Beatrice collected. Since Tree knew Taffy would kill her if he found out about this, she kicked Beatrice outside until the party was over. However, the ensuing hangover meant that Tree forgot that she'd left Beatrice outside, and Beatrice was forgotten. Beatrice never forgave Tree for this. The First Saga ''"...Geez, Tree." -- ''Taffy, ''The Secret's Aftermath One day, Tree decided she was going to try making the Fish of Doom, a common living weapon made by alchemists for graduation projects. While making the weapon, Tree screwed up, and somehow ended up transferring the spirit of Todd, the God of Doom, into a Fish of Doom, creating an unholy combo known as the Slapping Fish of Doom. Todd didn't like this too much, and burned down Tree's house for doing so. The nearby fire station had decided that they hated Tree after two many of her experiments had escaped and wrecked their station, so when Todd burned down Tree's house, they didn't come and put it out. (Page still in progress) Category:Original characters Category:Females Category:Good characters Category:Firebreath Fishslap's applicants